To-date, pneumatic tires for low fuel consumption by vehicles have been proposed (see International Patent Publication No. WO/2011/135774, for example).
The technology disclosed in International Patent Publication No. WO/2011/135774 involves reducing a frontal projected area of a tire (the projected area when a pneumatic tire is viewed from its rolling direction) with a tire cross-sectional width W and outside diameter L ratio W/L of 0.25 or less, in order to reduce rolling resistance and improve vehicle fuel efficiency.